spacebattles_factions_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
DomZ
The DomZ 'are the main antagonists of Beyond Good and Evil. They are a parasitic, alien species that has waged war over Hillys for the past 20 years, setting their base on the moon, Selene. They attack the planet relentlessly, usually with violent meteor showers. Very skeletal in appearance, the DomZ come in various shapes and sizes, and thrive off the energy of other living beings. When they first attack Hillys, the Alpha Sections take charge, although their tactics prove ineffective at defending the land. Nobody knows where the DomZ initially came from, though they seem to have been around for many years. They initially attacked Hillys about 20 years ago, sometime after Pey'j and a newborn Jade arrived on the planet. Along came the Alpha Sections, an elite military organization, claiming to be the only ones able to defend the Hillyans from the DomZ. The reason for the war is never specified to the Hillyans, though they assume that the DomZ are after the materia crystals excavated from their mines. It is later revealed that the DomZ are not actually interested about Hillys' materia, but the Hillyans themselves. They kidnap them to suck them out of their energy, which permits the DomZ to live much longer than their normal livespan. '''Alliance with the Alpha Sections ' When the war first started, it appeared as though the DomZ were acting alone. However, the IRIS Network discovers that the Alpha Sections have been in league with the alien race from the start: they use DomZ attacks as an excuse to conduct human traffic. The victims they kidnap are transported to a Nutripils factory where they are tortured into complete submission and taken to the slaughterhouses. They are then placed into boxes and shipped into military cruisers headed for the DomZ main base on the moon. Each operation is conducted by the Alpha Sections, though the DomZ supervise each and every step. It is later revealed that the Alpha Sections have sided with the DomZ only for one benefit: to live longer like their alien colleagues. But even though the DomZ and Alpha Sections work together for a common goal, the two don't always see eye to eye. Through their alliance, the DomZ remain superior to the Alphas and reserve the right to kill Alpha Sections agents when those have failed a task or are simply no longer needed. The leader of the Alphas, General Kehck, is submissive to the DomZ leader, the High Priest, and does his every bidding. 'Moon Base ' When the DomZ come to Hillys to wage war, they set up their base on the planet's moon, Selene. From there, the DomZ strike the Hillyans with meteor showers and send bloodthirsty beasts to destroy everything in their path. This is where the High Priest stays for the entire game, the base guarded by a good number of Alphas. The base's architecture is a mix between the flesh and skeletal appearance of the Domz and the Alpha Sections' advanced technology. This is also where the Alpha Sections take the many victims of Hillys. Upon arrival, they are stored in a chamber called the "Great Crypt" where they are drained of the last of their energy and die. By the time Jade reaches the chamber, she discovers that several hundreds of Hillyans have already succumbed to the DomZ. 'Methods of Attack ' The DomZ are extremely violent creatures that have no respect or pity for human life (going as far as to call them the most miserable of sacrifices). The DomZ rely on many different ways to spread havoc on Hillys, their monsters being their most dangerous weapons. 'DomZ Meteors ' Their main method of attack is to send DomZ meteors crashing on Hillys' surface. These meteors can be of different sizes, ranging from the height of a human adult to a several feet tall boulder. Though the Hillyans are equipped with shields, the meteors have been known to break through them from time to time. At the very beginning of the game, one of the largest meteors comes crashing at the base of the lighthouse and causes the ground to collapse. Inside were a bunch of Sarcophogi Domzii and a Spirit Eater that immediately attack Jade and the orphans; this shows how the DomZ go about capturing their victims. '''Sarcophagus Domzii Sarcophagus domzii are the bio-engineered sarcophagi (or sarcophaguses) that allow the DomZ to draw upon human life force. Humans and other sentient races are housed within their ribcage-like bodies where they are slowly drained of their energy. When captured, their victims enter some sort of trance: they lose all will to fight back and their eyes begin to glow an eerie blue. It is assumed that this comatose-like state is caused by the sarcophagi themselves, which probably seep a certain amount of energy from their prey in order to fuel their own movements. They were created with the sole purpose of collecting energy for the DomZ, making them and the High Priest live indefinitely. The sarcophagi look like floating ribcages with two arms and a spine. They only have three fingers on each hand and can scale walls and ceilings without feeling the pull of gravity. To attack, they lunge forward and swipe the air with their claws. Jade can predict when they are about to attack by looking at their torso: their usually purple chests will turn bright blue. Although dangerous, the Sarcophagi domzii are quite fragile and can be defeated in just a few hits. They can also be called as reinforcements by the DomZ. They seem to have the ability to materialize out of thin air, though this could be mistaken for teleportation. Whenever a sarcophagus erupts, a black hole-like sphere appears and dissipates almost instantly, leaving behind one of the DomZ creatures. They always attack in a group and are also deployed to Hillys on the meteors the DomZ armada often showers on the planet. They are encountered several times in the game, most notably while fighting a DomZ being. Teratosaurus Imperator ''' The emperor lizards are the largest and most dangerous of the DomZ. They can travel from Selene to Hillys with no problem at all and can fly for an indeterminate amount of time. These monsters are sent to destroy the cargo ships loaded with supplies, such as food and materia crystals, that the Hillyans need to survive. Jade must fight several of them in the game, though they come with a slightly different battle pattern each time (the last one going as far as to fly out of territorial waters and over Hillys City). Quite skeletal in appearance, their long bodies are a cross between a serpent and a centipede. When attacked, they drop DomZ bombs and torpedoes on the water's surface, and can also spout lasers from their mouths. If hit repeatedly by the hovercraft's lasers, a small portion of their bodies will fall off. Jade must shoot them from the tip of their tails all the way to their heads in order to get rid of them. As long as the head remains untouched, the DomZ serpent will keep moving. They will attack Hillys three times: after Jade buys a new engine for the hovercraft, after completing the slaughterhouses mission, and after launching the spaceship for the first time. It is quite hard to snap a clear shot of them since they constantly wiggle around. Remains of one of these monsters can be found and photographed in a cave next to the slaughterhouses. '''Reaper The Reaper, as it is called by local residents, is an ancient beast native to Hillys controlled by the DomZ. It was trained to prowl the Nutripils factory and attack intruders. It leaves green glowing claw marks and footprints wherever it goes, even on metal. According to the Science Center, it has been extinct for many millenniums, which may mean that the DomZ used their bio-engineering to either resuscitate or recreate one. Like its name suggests, the Cyclopeus palustris is a one-eyed green creature with a bulky humanoid shape. It approximately stands twice as tall as a regular human adult. It has two toes on each feet and three claws on each hand. It doesn't have any teeth, except for the two fangs in its lower jaw. It seems to have a big appetite since it is seen nibbling on Pey'j's head. It has a pearl embedded in its face like an eye. This "eye" is not naturally present in the reaper's biological structure since it doesn't have it before encountering Jade (proven by Double H's photo) and loses it after being defeated. However, there is no proof that reapers actually had no eye back when they still roamed Hillys. It's possible that the DomZ removed the creature's natural eye and replaced it with a pearl to give it more power. Because it likes to live in moist and swampy areas, it has developed a repulsive smell that can be seen as a little trail of green mist following it around. The Cyclopeus attacks in many different ways. It will first stomp the ground and swipe the air if Jade gets too close. During this time, it will also protect itself by setting down little pools of glowing acid. It can surprisingly jump to great heights and onto higher platforms from which it spouts rows of green acid balls from its mouth. Then, it will jump off and try to stomp onto Jade. Just like the DomZ, its weak spot is its eye. Once defeated, its body falls in the factory's sewage system and remains there, leaving Jade free to take its pearl. Pterolimax The Pterolimax is a gigantic slug-like creature with wings and a webbed tail. It's the creature Jade is instructed to photograph for Mr. de Castillac at the beginning of the game. It built its nest in the deepest part of Black Isle and becomes extremely violent when protecting it. Although the Science Center claims this giant slug is issued from the DomZ, it oddly has no physical similarities to the alien race or their other bio-engineered creations. The Pterolimax' skin is white and speckled with brownish red spots. It has extremely sharp fangs, some even growing inside its jaw in a similar fashion than the real-life shark. It can also move its eyes independently from each other. This can cause the illusion that the eyes are two different entities when the head is hidden. It has a pearl embedded on top of its forehead that Jade can claim once she defeats it. When engaged in combat, the winged slug tries to confuse its foes by hiding into holes it carved in the ground. It can shoot acid bubbles of water from its mouth and swirls its head violently if its enemies get too close. It also flies above its prey and exhales nauseating bad breath that can knock them down in an instant. When struggling, it can call other creatures (such as the crochax or stinging jellyfish) to act as a distraction. 'Breeds and Abilities ' For some reason, the DomZ that appear throughout the game rarely have the same shape and form. It is possible that the DomZ race has more than one breed, though they remain similar in terms of physical look and abilities. Only the High Priest, who is significantly different, can be classified under its own breed. 'Spirit Eaters ' The term "Spirit Eater" is mainly used by the IRIS Network to identify the regular DomZ race (probably referring to the fact that they eat the souls of other species to live longer). A few of them are encountered in the game, though they often come in different shapes. They usually appear as an odd mix of floating bones and dark flesh that resembles the form of a spider. They have a pearl stuck in the middle of their bodies, which serves as their eyes. Some are also rooted to the ground with dark root-like tentacles. The pearl they possess (turned green by their influence) is the source of their power and life, as well as their weak spot. They can use it to sap the energy of an organic entity (such as humans), fire laser beams, and give life to inanimate objects, such as mechanical parts. They can also call Sarcophogi Domzii as reinforcements and cause skeletal arms to sprout out of the ground and swipe at enemies. The only way to defeat them is to hit the pearl until the DomZ disintegrates. When they die, they usually wiggle their legs around and shrivel up like spiders in pain. The DomZ in general have the power to corrupt other beings if they are in their presence for too long, shown by DomZ-like growths appearing on the infected's skin. The soldiers of the Alpha Sections are the first to undergo this transformation. When they remove their helmets, their faces are revealed to be distorted with tentacle-like organic matter, and are no longer recognizable as human beings. Double H also becomes infected with a DomZ spore later in the game, though he is cured by the IRIS Network who apparently developed an antidote against it. The infection seems rather painful (as evidenced by Double H's experience), though the effects could be different for each individual. 'DomZ High Priest ' The DomZ High Priest is the leader of the DomZ Armada surrounding Hillys. His main reason to attack the peaceful planet is to get hold of Jade (whom he calls Shauni) who, according to him, possesses the source of his power. He seems to know a lot about Jade's past, though the information he gives remains cryptic. For some reason, the High Priest has a significantly different look than the Spirit Eaters. He appears to be entirely composed of bones while his counterparts are of mix of bone and diseased flesh. In the middle of his body is a skull with three yellow cat-like eyes. He resembles more of a cross between a centipede and a scorpion rather than a spider. Unlike the Spirit Eaters, he doesn't rely on a pearl to survive, but what appears to be magic. 'Defeat and End of the War ' Since Jade has defeated the High Priest at the end of the game, it is assumed that the rest of the DomZ as well as the Alpha Sections were forced out of Hillys and that the war finally ended. During the ending credits, photographs of Pey'j, Jade, Double H and the orphans playing around at the lighthouse are shown, which hint to things returning to normal after they come back from the moon. However, it is revealed at the very end of the credits that Pey'j is infected with a DomZ spore growing on his left hand. This proves that the DomZ were not entirely defeated, and may come back as the antagonists of the much awaited sequel, Beyond Good and Evil 2. Category:Enemy Faction